The Story of A Girl
by Wolven Rae
Summary: My name is Kaylee Cullen and I did something that I shouldn’t have done. I’ve fallen for the son of my father’s rival. I’ve fallen for the creature who has been my kind’s enemy for as long as anyone can remember. I’ve fallen in love with a werewolf.


_The Story of a Girl_

_By: Wolven Rae _

Summary: 

My name is Kaylee Cullen and I did something that I shouldn't have done. I've fallen for the son of my father's rival. I've fallen for the creature who has been my kind's enemy for as long as anyone can remember. I've fallen in love with a werewolf.

_Chapter 1_

If you were to explain my life in a simple paragraph, it wouldn't be something easy to do. I've had so many mysteries that I had to solve, and I've gone through the regular hardships that any seventeen year old girl had to go through. But my hardships were more enchanted – I lived in the story that no one could actually understand. A life where humans only read about them it in books. This is my story. 

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I heard the horrible and loud banging on my door from my _darling _older brother, Jason. Well, it didn't really matter, I can't sleep anyways. Actually, I haven't slept for over ten years. You see, the thing is, I'm a vampire – and I have been for ten years but I still look like your regular seventeen year old. It's pretty weird, but I wouldn't give it up for the world. Being a vampire is well… what makes me Kaylee.

"Kaylee," I heard Jason moan from the other side of my door, "It's time to go! Mum is getting angry!" 

I grinned. "Hold your horses Jason!" I called back, heading over to my mirror to check my appearance one more. I stared into the mirror only to have my liquid topaz eyes stare back at me. I bit my pink lip as I looked over the rest of my appearance. My black hair was tied up in a messy bun, my pale skin horribly noticeable. I sighed looking over my clothing. Auntie Alice just _had_ to take me out shopping again. But I'd have to admit, she does have a good taste in clothing. I was wearing a white jean skirt which sat an inch or two above my knees, a pair of sandals which made me three inches taller than my normal 5'5, and a black blouse.

"Kaylee, if you don't come out in three seconds I'll personally break down this door and haul you down stairs myself!"

Rolling my eyes I glided over to the door and pulled it open, only to have Jason fall over, and his twin, Alex laughing at him down the hallway. "Jason my dear," I mused with a raised brow, looking down at my brother, "You really need to stop leaning on people's doors, one day you're going to get hurt." Both Jason and Alex were big guys. No, I don't mean big as in fat, I mean big as in muscular. Something like my Uncle Emmet. Silly bear wrestling. Looking back down at my brother, I grinned before making my way downstairs.

"Morning Mum, Dad." I said cheerily with a smile upon seeing my parents as I entered the living room. When we were all together, you'd never think that Isabella and Edward Cullen would be the parents of 'seventeen' year old Kaylee Cullen. You see, vampires can't have children, so now, you would ask, how on earth did they manage to have the twins, myself, and my youngest sister who was running around the house looking for her lost doll? Simple, they had adopted us. How are we vampires? Mum and Dad had asked us on our seventeenth birthday if we wanted to become what they were. My brothers accepted, and I accepted. Thirteen years from now, they'd ask Jessica the same thing.

My mother frowned at me. "Honestly Kaylee, you take too much time to get ready, we've been waiting for forty minutes!" she whined.

Dad grinned at me and I just looked at my mother innocently. "Really Mama, I do think that Papa can wait a few extra minutes, I mean, with Daddy driving, we'll be there in record time." I mused with a shrug of my shoulders. I giggled as Mom glared at my Dad and he only held the same innocent look that I previously had on my face. After how ever many years as a vampire, my Mum still hated driving fast, but then again the speeding rule was drilled into her head – Papa Charlie was a police officer. Yeah, we were going for the yearly three month stay at my Papa's house. We always started out three months of school down in Forks, Washington. I had to admit, I loved it there. I mean, I loved our home, it was beautiful. But Forks was a place where you actually got the warm 'at home' feeling. Weird, I know. 

"Kaylee, help your father put the bags in the car while I go find your brothers and sister." My mother ordered as she stomped up the stairs to go find my crazy siblings. My dad's deep laugh rumbled in his throat. I swear if he wasn't my father, he'd be one bloody hot vampire. But like I said, he's my father, and I don't think of him like that. 

"Let's do what your mother said." He groaned with a sigh. I laughed. Nobody liked packing up the car, and it always turned out to be that it was poor Daddy who had to do it. I could hear him muttering under his breath as he picked up Jessica's suit case and started hauling it outside. I did the same thing by picking up my own, following him. Ten minutes later (Alice and Esme just wouldn't let us go, they do it every time I tell you), our whole family was in the car and we were on the road to Forks.

Mum and Dad went over out normal 'Vampire Safety Check' as we entered the highway. In all honesty, I think Mum doesn't trust the twins and I enough that if Jessica fell and cut her knee that we would go crazy with the scent of blood. I mean, don't get me wrong, it _could_ happen, but not any time soon. The first thing Dad had taught us when we were first changed was how to control our desire to drink human blood. It was hard, but the three of us managed in the end. If I were to look back on it now, I almost felt sorry for him. I could see him dealing with one newborn vampire, myself, but with the twins? That must have been a handful for the whole family. Jason and Alex were crazy enough to begin with.

I sighed as I leaned back in my seat, looking at all the cars passing by, counting how many of the same ones there were on the road. It was peaceful, leaving a place where it seemed over crowded to a place where is was quite and comforting. I glanced over at my sister and smiled softly. She was out like a light. It was times like this where I wished I was the one who was able to sleep. I pulled out book from my silver bag and started to read.

Time went by quickly as I only had one chapter left in my book and the fact that we were pulling up in my Papa's driveway. I rolled my eyes as I saw the same police cruiser that was there when I was here last year and there was my Papa Charlie, grinning as he waved. He seemed over excited that we were here and Mum being Mum, rushed out of the car to make sure that her father was alright and had been eating healthy meals. I snorted silently. If we were actually humans, I could only wonder about all the things that she would be fussing about. It was quite a laughable matter. Jessica giggled as she watched our Grandfather whine like a little five year old at our mother's antics.

"Let's go Jessie." I said, grabbing her hand and walking towards our Grandfather where the twins were already busy, asking him about any new cases that have sprung up around Forks and what they could do to help. His old blue eyes sparkled as they landed on us. I don't think he's actually ever noticed the color of my family's eyes or the paleness of our skin. I don't even think he's noticed _anything_ unusual about us anyways. But that's just Papa, he doesn't really notice anything at all.

"Kaylee! Jessie!" he yelled with a grin, kissing my forehead before picking up my sister. Once again, Mom started fretting that he was going to hurt himself for picking her up. If I was Jessica, and if I knew any better, I would have been horribly offended. In all honesty, Jessica weighs next to nothing. If I didn't know that she was a small, petit girl in general, I'd probably think that there was something horribly wrong with this little girl. Something like her being underfed. I smiled softly and hugged him. "Hi Papa, it's wonderful to see you again." He just grinned and started ushering everyone inside, muttering about how cold it was getting. I could see the twins sniggering at each other. We were naturally cold. If you were to touch our skin you'd probably yank your hand back right away. 

I looked up at the house. It had obviously been renovated a bit. It was painted a beautiful copper color, with white, pink, and red rose bushes delicately decorating up along the sides of the house. The grass was as green as the inside of a kiwi while a beautiful willow tree lay peacefully in the middle of the front yard. If Papa's old police cruiser (which is probably the same one when my mother lived with him) wasn't sitting in the front, the house would be absolutely perfect.

Smiling to myself, I walked inside, thanking god that it wasn't horribly sunny out or I would be glittering like a diamond. There you go, I just confirmed that when vampires walk into the sun we don't shrivel up and die. If you want to find out real things about vampires, ask a real one – don't rely on your books.

Curiosity killed me as I walked into the small, yet warm living room and glanced at the pictures that were hung up on the walls and some sitting in neat metal frames on the mantel of the fire place. There were pictures of Mum and Dad when they were 'younger', pictures of my family, and a picture of some other family filled with people who I couldn't recognize. I glanced closer and one male in the picture captured my interest more than others. He looked… different from all the other people in the photo. Instead of the long black hair that most guys had, his was blonde and cut in more of a messy skater look, and instead of the dark brown eyes they were a piercing blue. The only thing that had to be similar with all the males was the height (he had to be at least a foot and a half taller than me) and he was horribly muscular. On top of that, he was incredibly handsome.

Someone behind me slammed the picture frame down, making me yelp and turn around. My father was standing there, trying to keep his temper in tact. Crap, I forgot – Dad had the power to read minds and he obviously didn't like what I was thinking. There was something about those people in the picture that he didn't like, and I was going to find out. I glared at him. "You almost broke Papa's picture frame! And what have I told you about reading my mind?" I snarled at him. Normally I didn't get angry at my father, but when he reads my mind like he just did it's private, none of his business. 

My father looked at me before turning around and I could swear I heard him mutter 'Stupid Dogs'. I looked at his retreating back, then back at the frame that was still sitting face down. I was going to figure out who this guy was and I hoped I figure it out soon. But right now, I wanted to go upstairs and read.

I walked up the old stairs and into my bedroom. Papa had built on two extra rooms when he figured out that Mum and Dad were adopting, and lucky me – I had a room to myself. My room was something similar to what I had at home. It had bed, my laptop sitting in the corner, a dresser, and a window seat. It was perfect for me. I frowned as I looked at the items of clothing that were settled on my bed. Mom had obviously been up here and did a bit of unpacking, but I don't remember having this outfit in my bag. I frowned as I looked closer at the tag which was on the plastic. I growled. Forks High officially had uniforms. This was something that I wasn't looking forward to. 

Authors Note; 

Hello everyone! How is everyone on this great start of Spring Break? Good I hope. Anyways, this is my first time actually writing a vampire/werewolf type of story but the way it just came into my head, I couldn't get rid of it, so I thought, what the heck – lets give it a try and see if there are any other people who like it. I hope you all do! I'm going to try my hardest to keep this story full of action, suspense, and romance.

To get more people involved with the story (and possibly for your own enjoyment) I thought about having two teams, something like team Kaylee and team Colton, and have questions and give everyone the chance to gain points for their team and who ever wins will have the very last chapter of 'The Story of a Girl' dedicated to their team. Just a suggestion and if you're interested, leave a comment saying what ever team you'd like to be in.

Reviews – I appreciate any review that you're willing to type up for me. I'll take everyone's thoughts into consideration and I will read through every single review that is left for me and I'll try and answer as many as I can. I will not, however, read any comments regarding how 'stupid' this story is and how 'you really can't write'. Constructive Criticism is fine, but I will read over any flames and laugh. You've been warned so if you want to flame, I'm sorry, but you'll be wasting your time.

Face to the Name

Kaylee Cullen – Sophia Bush

Colton Black – Chad Michael Murray

Jason Cullen - Kevin Flamme

Alex Cullen - Milo Ventimiglia 

Bella Cullen – Kristen Stewart 

Edward Cullen – Robert Patterson 

Enjoy the story everyone!

- WR 

Bella, Edward, Jacob, Leah, and anything else you recognize from the series 'Twilight' is owned by the awesome Stephenie Meyer. Kaylee, Colton, Jason, Alex, Jessica, and anything that isn't familiar to you is owned by myself. 


End file.
